A Side of You
by Hoshi Phoenix
Summary: Three years have pasted since Kagome had last saw him. He annoyed her then but what if feelings change and it becomes more then playful banter and lustful intrigue? And what's this secret everyone keeps talking about...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another story that I've had on my mind for a while.

Pairings: Kag/Sess, San/Mir, Kik/Inu

Universe: Alternative

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha only Rumiko Takahasi does(Glares at lawyers: Happy now?: Nodding heads)

A Side of You

Chapter 1

It was another late night at the diner and it was as dead as a graveyard. Not one person, save a police officer who came in for coffee had come in here all night. The constant sound of rain dropping of the roof was the only thing that could be heard. Besides the static radio station that couldn't be picked up in the weather the only person there was the waitress. And quite frankly she was sleepy, all the work that had to be done during the shift had been done more than once. She did not get much sleep earlier due to people banging around and moving in next door. Plus, she was trying to meet the deadline with the gallery as well. So naturally the tired black haired womans head made its way towards the table before ........clime.....

BANG.....

SLAM.....

"Kagome!"

"What the HELL?!", as said woman fell promptly out of the booth and on to the recently mopped floor with a THUD. "OWW, I think I broke my tailbone".

"You did not break your tailbone. Now get up! What the hell were you thinking going to sleep up here?", a woman with dark brown hair stood with her hands on her hips in front of a still sprawled out Kagome on the floor.

"Uhhh, Sango what was that for! You scared the ever living shit outta me!", a livid Kagome replied as she struggled to get up while dusting herself off. Straightening her clothes she turned and gave a death glare at the other woman.

Said woman of course broke out in a fit of giggles before full-blown laughter erupted.

"Its not that funny!", yelled Kagome who was also trying to not laugh as well.

"The hell it wasn't! Your face was priceless! I wish I had my camera here, I so would have put the pic on MySpace too!", Sango laughed out as she dodged a sugar packet Kagome had thrown at her.

"So what are you doing up here? I thought you were on a date.", Kagome asked as she yawned one last time.

"I was but my date keep trying to grope me so I left. I figured I'd come check on you considering you have a habit of going to sleep up here.", Sango giggled as Kagome flushed red for a moment.

" Your date tried to grope you? What did you do to him?"

"Like I do to all the guys that try that. I slapped and stormed off.", Sango said as Kagome giggled.

"At your rate your going to be the old woman living with 30 cats or something, you scare the guys off." Kagome laughed as Sango rolled her eyes.

"And I do not fall asleep all the time by the way. At least I fall asleep in normal places like a table or counter, unlike you who fell asleep on the toilet of all things!", Kagome laughed as it was Sango's turn to blush.

"Whatever, that was along time ago, but you'll never guess who's in town.", she said with a gleam in her eye. That gleam could mean many things but the most often its trouble and Kagome has learned to stay away from Sango when she had that look.

"Who's in town?", Kagome sighed as she grabbed a wet towel and began re-wipe the counters again.

"Hey where's the other two people?", Sango replied all of a sudden.

"Oh, Hojo and Yumi? Don't know haven't seen them in about an hour, there probably screwing in the back room.", Kagome shrugged as Sango rolled her eyes.

Everyone at the diner had come to conclusion that Hojo and Yumi were seeing each over or they were friends with benefits (a nice way to put it in Kagome's mind of course). And always around 3 am they would disappear for about an hour then come back straighten their clothes out. Kagome was not stupid she knew what they were doing, but at least they were being quiet about it.......

"YESSSSS HOJO!!!!!"

......or maybe not... damn was this night ever going to end!

"Sounds like someone is getting rubbed by the meat pole", Sango said as Kagome shook her head.

"Sango!"

"What! Its true! Anyway back to what I was saying BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED!!", Sango yelled into the back room as she heard the russell of clothing being put back into place and someone crashed into something.

Kagome giggled as Sango smirked before taking a seat at the counter beside her.

"So who's in town that's got you in such a devious mood?", replied Kagome as Sango smirked even bigger if it was possible.

"A certain someone we haven't seen in a while."

"Who?", Kagome asked curiously as Sango giggled.

"I don't know, but I did hear that he is looking for you though.," Sango smiled as she watched Kagome turn pale. Running around the counter Sango got a glass of water and put it in front of Kagome who quickly drank it all up.

"It's him isn't? Who told you he was in town? I would have thought he forgotten me by now.", Kagome said as she lifted the glass to her hot forehead.

"Why from our dear friend Inuyasha. I could hear him cursing his existence from down the hall.", she replied as she quietly laughed at the memory of it. Looking at her friend she could still see that she was pale but color slowly returning.

"I don't think Inu would like you eaves dropping on him", Kagome said taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

" Relax, I wasn't eaves dropping. I heard him in our apartment Kagome which is about six doors down! ", Sango stated as Kagome smiled at that thought.

"Yea, he does have a loud mouth I'm surprised they haven't tried to kick him out yet.", she said as Sango agreed.

"But you know as well as everyone else you were always the unattainable one in his eyes. You know he always annoyed you Kagome because you never fell for him charm or cared him who he was.", Sango said as Kagome closed her eyes in thought.

"I know that, but the only reason he annoyed me was because he was trying to get in my pants. He did the same thing to other girls and I refused to be used that way! You remember how he was! He was a egoistical jerk who thought his shit didn't stink and he was a man-whore!", Kagome said angrily and stood up from the stool. Sango just looked at her or was at least she thought she was....

Clime....sound of footsteps moving silently on the floor....

"So I'm a man-whore am I?", replied a deep baritone voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. A voice she hasn't heard in about 3 and half years. Turning around to face a person she hadn't thought of nor seen in a while.

'Kami why me?'

"Sesshoumaru......."

------------********-------------------

So what do you think? Please review but don't flame! Second chapter will be up soon.

**Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I did this for sole entertainment only. No money was made in the writing of this story.

A Side of You

Chapter 2: The Flood

If a person could become breathless just from the sound of a voice then Kagome had accomplished that feat. It had been three years since she had seen the man before her and those years have been really good to him as well. Sesshoumaru still had that cold, detached attitude and yet there was a mischievous glint in those amber eyes if one knew what to look for. He still dressed in nothing but the best of designers. He of course would have nothing but the best. But obviously not all was going good if he was in her diner at 3 am. She was actually very curious about why he was in town. The great Sesshoumaru never sought anyone out. So it must be of great importance for him to be here tonight.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?", questioned a slightly startled Kagome as she nervously glanced at the man before her. He of course raised his eyebrow in question.

"I have no reason to tell you but seeing as you had to ask, I just got in and I am hungry", he said haughtily while he watched Kagome fume a little. A smirk tugged at his mouth but it did not show. 'Why that little...'

"Your right not that I care, what do you want to eat?", she asked getting to the point as she pulled out her notepad and pen. Sesshoumaru took a seat at the counter as Kagome walked back around it.

"Nothing right now.", he said as caught the narrowing of her eyes and how her hand tightened around the pen a little as she was trying not to give into his antics. She knew what he was doing, he was intentionally making her mad! He ALWAYS did this! That's why she could only be around him for a short time. She can only take Sesshoumaru Tashio in small doses and right now she was fixing to overdose! He was bad for her state of mind and her sanity as well.

"Well, if your not hungry then I'll leave you to sit here. I have work to do.", she said as she put the pen and pad down before turning and walking out from behind the counter just as Yuki and Hojo came running from the back almost hitting her with the door. Kagome dodge it in time but she managed to trip over her own feet. The next thing she knew the floor was coming up to greet her. Kagome closed her eyes and prayed that it didn't hurt too bad.

She opened her eyes realizing that the pain she was expecting wasn't there. Instead she felt strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist, looking up she was immediately stuck in the golden amber eyes that stared down at her. Realizing where she was Kagome mentally shook she head before she tried to wiggle out of Sesshoumaru's hold. But he would have none of it, he only tighten his hold on the woman.

"If you keep up that wiggling I might just have to do something about it.", he whispered into her ear as Kagome involuntary shudder at his closeness. Kagome could only stand there in amazement before reality began to sink in.

"Sesshoumaru, you wouldn't know what to do with this wiggling if it bit you in the ass now could you please let me go?", Kagome asked smugly as he growled at the challenge she had unknowingly presented him. Kagome gasped when she felt him growl and then all of a sudden she became fully aware of just how close she was. Because at this present moment she was feeling something she wasn't so sure she wanted to feel. Feeling lightheaded she quickly took a deep breath to regain her bearings.

"I appreciate your help Sesshoumaru but seriously can you let me go?", she asked yet again as said youkai finally released her from being a prisoner against his body.

She straightened out her uniform before turning and glancing at the male. Sesshoumaru stood there quietly observing her. Kagome blushed slightly before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Turning she went and began once more to organize the counter and its condiments.

Not liking that he was being ignored Sesshoumaru made his way over to her and waited until she noticed him once more. While turning to go to the next counter Kagome crashed right into him not noticing he was even there until it was too late.

"Is there something you need? Seriously, this is getting old fast Sesshoumaru.", Kagome replied with annoyance. Sesshoumaru ran a hand threw his hair before he decided to answer Kagome. She of course was biting her tongue not to say something to the taiyoukai again. She knew he was doing this intentionally.

"Yes, I would like you to meet me tomorrow night.", he replied as he stared at her. She of course stood waiting for an explanation as to why. She sighed before giving him her answer.

"And why do you need to meet with me? What's so important that you cannot tell me right now?", she asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"This is not the time nor the place to be discussing such things. If you are free tomorrow tonight I would like to talk about somethings over dinner, if that is fine with you.", he answered as he caught the slight widened of her eyes that told him she was surprised. She would not refused his invitation. Of that he was certain. He almost smiled in victory, key word being ALMOST.

"No."

Sesshoumaru almost backpedaled at her answer. Excuse me?

"Explain.", he replied in a cold voice. Kagome just shook her head knowing what was going to happen, it was that predictable.

"I have plans tomorrow night.", she replied not giving him anymore answers she turned away and once more began cleaning up...again.

"Reschedule them. This is a matter of importance.", he told her as came to stand behind her once again. Kami, was he stalking her or what! The guy did not know the meaning of personal bubbles! Seeing as she could feel his breath upon her exposed neck...again.

"No, it can't be rescheduled Sesshoumaru. Maybe another time hmm?", she replied distractedly as she was scrubbing away at a stubborn stain on the counter. She could sense him getting even more irritated over the situation.

"And why can it not be reschedule so that you can meet with me?", he asked almost snarling. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the demon who was glaring at her in anger. 'Well, this was a new development ', she thought with surprise.

"Because Sesshoumaru I have a date, that's why! So sorry that it interferes with you!", Kagome yelled at him as she slammed down the rag on the counter and stormed off towards the back of the diner.

Sesshoumaru could only stare at the door that was swinging from Kagome's sudden exit to the back.

'_She's dating someone? Who? This could pose as a problem'_, he thought as he began to reevaluate his plans.

Knowing the woman was no than liking not going to come back out until he left Sesshoumaru began making his way towards the exit. Grabbing the handle of the door he paused before he turned and looked at Sango.

"When she has calmed down tell her to call me. She knows the number.", he said as Sango just nodded and he walked out the door.

'_Oh kami! What the hell just happened?'_, was the thought that was plaguing Sango's mind as she watched the demon get in his car and drive off.

'_Oh, Kagome what have you gotten yourself into?'_

Yes! I do believe I know where I want to take this story! I will update as much as I can so bare with me please! R+R no flames though! :) ANd thanks to everyone who has reviews so far! Cookies for everyone! ^_^

~*Ash*~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so glad everyone is liking the story so far! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that right goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Line**

Chapter 3: The Calm

**Line**

The shift couldn't have ended soon enough as Kagome entered her apartment and locked up. It had been a long night especially now that Sesshoumaru was back in town. And that meant trouble. Nothing good could come of this supposed 'important' meeting of his. Something was just not right and she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Shaking to clear her head she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and thought about the date she was having later today. The guy was a friend of Inuyasha's whom had set up the date. Inuyasha of course thought they were perfect for each other but she would be judge of that. From what she had heard the guy was a lot like her friend only not as dense as the hanyou could be at times.

Sleepily she made her way to her room where she got ready for bed and promptly collapsed amongst the dozens of pillows and fluffy blanket. Sighing, Kagome snuggled into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Or so she thought...

*Dream*

Heavy.

There was something heavy draped over her body. The feeling of heat and the tickling of a breath in her ear. Blue eyes opened only to close in pain due to the bright light. What on earth has happened to her? She felt like she had been hit with an 18-wheeler. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she tried to move only to pause at the feeling of something around her waist tightening.

'_What the-'_

Looking under the blanket Kagome saw that she was in fact nude. The other fact was that their was an arm...a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Eyes widening she knew in fact what had happened to her last night.

'I going to kill them for bring me to this so called Sin City!', she fumed as she tried to slowly move the arm from around her, only to pause when said being began to move. Looking up she glanced at her one night stand. She looked at him intently. 'Now where have I seen that shade before was her thought.

**Psstt...**

Kagome immediately stiffed at the sound and began to look around. Looking at the door she saw Sango poking her head in signaling for her to hurry. Not one to take advantage of the situation she quickly slipped out of the arms holding her not worrying if it woke him up. Grabbing her clothes she ran out the room with Sango hot on her trial. This was a day she planned to forget that's for sure. If only she thought to grab a little piece of paper on the way out...

**Line**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

A body jerked moved underneath the covers but did not move to turn the bothersome noise off.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Finally something began moving under the covers when a hand shot out from under it grabbed the alarm clock and promptly threw it across the room. Said clock bounced off the wall still beeping. A muffled curse was said from the bed as said being rolled over and put the pillow over it's head. When things couldn't get any worse the cellphone alarm went off as well.

"Damnit all to hell!", Kagome jerked up out of bed grabbed the phone and turned it off before jumping towards the alarm clock on the other side of the room still going off.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"What now?"

"Kagome get up and turn those damn alarms off!", came a gruff voice from the front door.

"I'm trying to!", she yelled back as she tripped over her blankets falling to the floor where she crawled to the alarm clock and turned it off. Rolling over Kagome rested her arm over her face as she took deep breaths. Why couldn't she be like a normal person and get up when those things go off? No, she had to ignore them. So was the process she should have mastered by now considering she goes threw it every day just about.

"Kagome? Open the damn door!", came the muffled yelled from her front door. Sighing she pulled herself to her feet before throwing a robe on and stomping to the door.

Yanking the door open she watched as her friend jumped back in surprise as she glared at him.

"What are you doing banging on my door this early Inu?", Kagme questioned as he rolled his eyes before walking past her and into the apartment. Closing her eyes for a second Kagome took a deep breath before going inside to deal with her stubborn friend.

Once inside Kagome looked around and noticed said friend raiding her frig..

"Inu! Stop eating my food and tell me what it is that has you in my home at...9:30 in the morning?", she all but squealed to him as his ears lowered to his head.

"Damnit woman! Do you have to be so loud! I can hear you just fine.", he replied as he grab the carton of OJ out of the frig..

"I think you have selective hearing to be honest. Now seriously what do you want.", she asked once more as she watched her friend take a swig right from the carton of OJ. Kagome felt her eye twitch a little just then...

"Ok, so I heard that the asshole came by your work last night and was giving you trouble.", he replied after putting the OJ back in the frig. and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Yea, he came by my work. But what's new about him giving me trouble, he's always done that.", she said as her friend rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, you don't get it do you. Sesshoumaru has always had a thing for you. Everyone knows that except you. Why he's liked you for so long is beyond me. I just doln't see it.", he said then laughed when she threw a dish towel at him. "Jerk".

"But seriously what he said though has me wondering.", she said as Inuyasha looked at her with question. "Sorry, he wants to meet with me. He says its important but wouldn't give me any idea as to what this 'meeting' would be about."

"He said that? Hmmm...there's no telling what the bastard has up his sleeves this time. But you can't go because you my lonely little friend have a date tonight!", Inu said with a smile as Kagome glared at him.

"Yes, I know I have a date and told him that last night as well. He didn't seem to happy to hear that either.", she replied as Inuyasha just huffed about arrogant asshole half-brothers.

"Who cares what he thinks! Now make me some food wench!", he grumbled as Kagome just stared at him.

"Ok then what will it be Old Roy or last nights trash", she asked as Inuyasha looked at her in shock. Kagome could only laugh as he proceed to chase her out of the kitchen.

**Line**

Amber eyes glared at the phone in front of him as if it had dared to back talk him. She hasn't called. He told her to call him so why hasn't she. He knew she was stubborn as hell but damnit this was important! Never in all his life had he dared to curse like his brother and now he was doing it more frequently because of this woman. Damn her!

Growling as snatched up the phone and proceeded to dial her number again only for it to go directly to her voicemail. Shit. This was not going well. He had to have a answer by the end of next week.

Standing up Sesshoumaru grabbed his keys and proceeded to drive to the woman's work in hopes of getting her to talk to him.

This was turning out to be a bad day...

**Line**

Kagome could only stare in wonder at the male before her. Sure she thought Sesshoumaru was handsome but this guy could definitely be his rival in a rugged boy kind of way. Bright blue eyes and midnight black in a ponytail, this guy was perfect.

Except when he opened his mouth...

"So you must be Inu's friend...damn woman your hot! I declare you as my woman now!", the guy said giving her a huge charming smile.

She was going to kill Inuyasha...

**Line**

"Sango! You have to help me! This guy is completely crazy!", Kagome whispered into her phone while locked in the bathroom stall of the ladies room. She had finally gotten tired of hearing about Kouga's "adventures", that she excused herself and came here.

"Kagome, seriously? Is he really that bad?", Sango asked her in amazement. Kagome never got like this on dates so the guy must be bad.

"Yes!"

"What's he doing?"

"He's planning our future!"

"What do you mean he's planning your future?", Sango asked wearily as Kagome took a deep breath.

"I mean as in his planning when he's going to marry me, how many pups were going to have! This is nuts Sango!", she said desperately.

"Wow, ok so here's what we're going to do...", as Sango began giving Kagome instructions on how to get out of the worst date in your life.

After ending her call Kagome came out of the stall she straighten out her dress and hair before taking a deep breath and walking out the door. Well here goes nothing.

Approaching the table Kouga immediately stood up and helping Kagome into her chair. She smiled her thanks as he took his seat and began to pick up the conversation were it was before she excused herself.

"So I was saying we could move into my parents place...", he said before he was interrupted by a cellphone going off. Kagome silently thanked the kami's before picking up the phone. Looking at Kouga she mouthed a "I'm sorry" to him.

"Miss Higurashi", a voice came over the phone.

"This is her speaking", she said trying not to giggle at Sango's attempt at being professional.

"I'm calling to inform you that your cousin Naraku is doing fine from the surgery. The sex-change was successful.", Doctor Sango said as Kagome tried to look serious but was biting her lip to the point is was starting to hurt.

"Oh thank you! Am I able to visit now?", Kagome asked as she took a quick peek at Kouga only to find him confused.

"Why yes! He's been in fact asking for you. Good luck Kags.", Sango replied reassuringly.

"Ok then thank you so much! I'll be there in a few.", she said with excitement as she hung up the phone.

"Kouga, I'm going to have to end our date early my cousin just got out surgery.", she said as Kouga nodded before getting up. 'What's he doing?'

"That's fine Kagome. I'll take your up there so you can visit him.", he replied with a smile as he threw his jacket on.

Kagome grew nervous at that. "Umm..you don't have to Kouga. Really, my cousin he's very shy around people he doesn't know."

"I have to protect my woman. So I'll escort you to the hospital.", he said giving her a grin.

"Thank you but I really need to go on my own. Please this was a private situation that he doesn't want a lot of people to know about.", she replied desperately hoping he would just give up and go home.

"Ok then. I guess I'll give you a call later then.", he replied before stepping towards her and grabbing her hands in his. "I'll see you later my woman.", before he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Well, he had tried to kiss her on the mouth but Kagome turned her head to avoid that.

"Ok, thank you Kouga. I've got to go. Bye!", she waved as she grabbed her purse and pretty much bolted out of the restaurant and to her car. Once there she cranked it checked her mirrors and was gone.

That was the most horrifying date of her life. She had a friend to now kill.

'Oh Inu you are so dog food!'

**Line**

Jaws clenched Sesshoumaru stormed out of the diner in anger. She wasn't there. Her friend Sango had told him she was on that 'date'. He felt his claws dig into his skin at the thought of her on a date with someone.

'Guess, this Sesshoumaru is going to have to put a stop to these 'dates' of hers.', he thought before a devious smirk appeared on his face. If only Kagome saw that look she might reconsidered the meeting.

Getting into his car he prepared to go home when a thought hit him. 'Maybe its time to visit little brother'. Turning his car around he headed towards his brothers apartment. Yes, his night just got better...

**Line**

Hope y'all enjoyed! What could he be up to now? And is Kagome ever going to meet with him? What's this meeting about anyway? Hmmmm...not telling! :) There will be more Sesshoumaru in the next chapter I promise! Please review it helps my muse! :)

Ja ne,

*Ash*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get out but due to many things happening in my personal life this was put on hold. I'm back and updating! So Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor have I ever owned Inuyasha. That right belong to Rumkio Takahasi. This is for my twist imagination and no money will be made from it. :)

**...XxX...**

Chapter 4: A Slight Drizzle

**...XxX...**

Fingers were clenching around the steering wheel hard when Kagome pulled into her parking spot. Trying as calmly as she could closed the door gently and walked to the building. She was a woman on a mission and that mission was to kill to her friend Inuyasha. Oh, how she was going to torture him for setting her up like that! Kagome bit back a growl as she walked into the lobby of the apartment complex and waited impatiently for the elevator to come down. After what felt like an eternity a ding sounded signaling that the elevator of arrived.

Once inside she pushed her floor and waited for the doors to close only to have a hand stop said door from closing. Kagome choked back a growl of irritation at the person before her eyes widened marginally. The one person she did not want to see was now getting on to the same elevator as her. This was not her night!

'What kami have I pissed off to get this kind of luck.', she thought as she watched as Sesshoumaru got on while staring down at his phone. Obliviously, he hasn't noticed that its her yet and maybe just maybe it would stay that way.

"Floor 6 please...Kagome.", he said with a smirk on his face while he was still looking down at his phone. Kagome gave a groan and realized he was obliviously going to the same place she was, Inuyasha's.

"Sure thing. You must be going to visit Inu then I suppose?", she asked when Sesshoumaru finally put his phone in his jacket pocket before answering her.

"Yes, in fact I am. Are you going there as well?", he asked curiously while watching Kagome turn two shades darker from obvious anger.

"You bet your ass I am! I have got a bone to pick with him so your visit is going to have to wait.", She fumed when the elevator dinged she stormed out and down the hall towards her victims apartment. Sesshoumaru could only watch in surprise as the woman basically beat down Inuyasha's door. When said door open he watched as she flung herself at his brother. By this point Sesshoumaru had bolted out of the elevator and ran down the hall, into the apartment only to see Kagome attempting to choke Inuyasha.

Quickly he yanked the aggravated woman up and off him all the while she was screaming and hissing the whole time.

"What the hell?", Inuyasha yelled rubbing his now red throat while he watched Sesshoumaru try and control an obvious crazed Kagome.

"You, you idiot! How could you set me up with that lunatic! Do you have any idea what I had to do to get out of that date?", Kagome all but screamed at him as both he and Sesshoumaru winced at her volume.

"No, I don't know what you did. What happened Kagome?", Inuyasha asked as he tried to rub the ringing sound out of his ears.

Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath to settle her nerves before she answered him.

Opening her eyes once more she sent a glare at Inuyasha who twitched under her gaze.

"This guy was planning our future together Inu! Where on Earth did you meet him and why did you get this brilliant idea that we would be perfect together?", she hissed at him as Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded. He never once thought Kouga would go that far. Obviously, he was wrong about him.

Sesshoumaru watched the fight with interest especially when Kagome had said that the date had went so horribly wrong tonight. Maybe there wouldn't be such a problem persuading her after all.

"Damnit Kagome if I knew the guy was going to be all schizophrenic on ya I wouldn't have set you up!", Inuyasha fumed while Kagome still glared at him and Sesshoumaru smirked.

_'Wait Sesshoumaru?'_

"Hey dickhead what are you doing here?", he asked as Sesshoumaru gave him a smirk before replying.

"Why Inuyasha is that anyway to talk to your brother?", Sesshoumaru said with disdain while Kagome rolled her eyes at the two. It never felled that when they were in the same room this was what always happen. '_At least they're not throwing punches...yet.'_

"Cut the crap, why are you here?", Inuyasha glared.

If he was one for rolling his eyes he would have done so but it was beneath him per say.

"This Sesshoumaru was in town and decided visit. It is so bad to want to visit family, little brother?," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk while Inuyasha's glare intensified.

The bastard was up to something, he just knew it! Sesshoumaru just doesn't all of a sudden show up and say he wants to visit. He wants something but what?

Kagome just stood to the side watching the interaction with shock. Maybe just maybe her friend has decided to grow up and not attack his brother everything they were in vicinity of each other. She too couldn't help but wonder what Sesshoumaru wanted as well. To visit Inu meant nothing good in terms of her friend and maybe herself. So why did he decided to come back here three years later?

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. _'I guess the only way to get to the bottom of all of this is to take him up on that dinner.'_ She had a shiver at the thought of being alone with Sesshoumaru. He didn't realize it but he had move control over her than she was willingly to admit. Her feminist side flared at this fact.

Kagome was immediately snapped out of her thoughts when a loud crash was heard. She knew it was only a matter of time before they started fighting, it was amazing that they had lasted this long.

"Is that all you got asshole?", yelled Inuyasha who was getting back up from the ground. There was a massive dent in the wall behind him, so much for getting that security deposit back now...

"This is only the beginning hanyou.", Sesshoumaru said stonily as he once more advanced on Inuyasha but stopped all of a sudden when Kagome ran between them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? This is a apartment building not a dojo!",she yelled as both parties once more flinched at the volume.

"He won't tell me why he's here!", Inuyasha yelled back while wiping the blood from his lip. Sesshoumaru once more smirked at that small victory over the hanyou.

"So you decided to beat it out of him? Real smart Inu! You can kiss that security deposit good-bye now buddy!", Kagome said with her arms folding across her chest causing a set of golden eyes to zero in on the action.

Inuyasha paled at the realization at that fact. He was in deep shit now...

Rolling her eyes at him she turned and faced Sesshoumaru who had quickly adverted his eyes from something. Kagome arched an eyebrow at this but didn't mention anything.

"So you want tell me why your here?", she asked once more before his eyes met hers once more.

"Come to dinner with me and I will tell you why.", he once more insisted as Inuyasha growled in the background. Kagome huffed with irritation,"Fine, I'll go with you."

-Inside he was doing fist pumps in the air and howling-

"Good, we will go tomorrow night. I will pick you up at seven.", he said with a slight smirk at Kagome who was blushing. He gave a nod to Inuyasha who growled as he turned and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Once he was gone Inuyasha rounded on Kagome who gave a small squeak of surprise.

"What the hell Kagome? You can't go on a date with the bastard!", he growled out.

Kagome once more rolled her eyes at her friend,"Yes, I do. Its the only way to know why he's back in town Inu and you know it!."

"Keh. But if he hurts you I'll kill'em", he said with his ears down on his head.

"Yea, I know and you have my permission to do so.", she said with a smile before picking up her purse and keys that were on the floor.

"Speaking of killing I have a wolf to kill..", he said thoughtfully as he turned and walked from the room. Kagome shook her head as she to left the apartment.

'_Maybe this date won't be so bad.',_ she thought. But Kagome's instincts told her to be wary. This date could very well be more than what she bargained for...

**...xXx...**

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Kagome stared at him in horror. Was it true? Or was he playing some sick joke on her?

She stared into those golden eyes and realization hit her hard. He was telling the truth...

'Dear Kami'...

**...xXx...**

Hope yÕall enjoyed it! Please review and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!

Ja ne,

*Ash*


End file.
